Skill tree
There are three distinct skill trees in Marvel's Spider-Man that players may invest points in to fully customize Spider-Man to fit their playstyle. Each tree has multiple branches, and players are free to dump their points into one, or spread them throughout. Players earn skill tree points by leveling; while the beginning selections may only require a single skill point to unlock, later selections require multiple skill points and a certain player level. The skill tree is only unlocked after players complete the first mission, The Main Event. Defender *Perfect Dodge – Press just as your Spider Sense turns blue to counter enemies with a Web Shot to the face. Generates bonus Focus. ;Branch 1 *Perfect Hit – Press just as an attack lands to generate bonus Focus. *Combo Booster – Improves focus gained at higher combo counts. *Vengeance – When below half health, attacks generate Focus faster. ;Branch 2 *Dodge Window – Increases timing window for Perfect Dodge and Web Shot Counter, making it easier to accomplish. *Last Stand – Slows time just before you take a fatal hit, giving you one last chance to dodge. Can only be used once per combat encounter. *Payback – Press after Perfect Dodging rifle and pistol enemies for an instant takedown. *Chain Finisher – Immediately perform a second Finisher on basic enemies. ;Branch 3 *Throw – Press , then hold to grab and throw an enemy in any direction. *Ground Strike – After leaping off an enemy or from air combat press + to smash the ground with explosive force *Epicenter – Ground Strike has a larger blast that can knock enemies down when used from higher elevations. Innovator *Web Throw – Hold to grab and throw webbed and electrified enemies. They can be tossed into other enemies or walls. ;Branch 1 *Hazard Zone – Web Throw knocks enemies down during the wind up, clearing the immediate area. *Spin Cycle – When throwing an enemy, rapidly press during the throw to continue spinning enemies. *Wrecking Ball – Brute enemies can be grabbed and thrown when webbed, affecting enemies over a wide area. *Collateral Damage – Thrown objects damage all nearby enemies. ;Branch 2 *Extended Perch Takedown – Increases Perch Takedown range. *Scare Tactics – Stealth Takedowns generate much more Focus. *Surprise Attack – Upgrades Web Strike Takedown move so that nearby enemies are knocked back. ;Branch 3 *Pistol and Baton Yank – Hold to yank small arms like pistols and batons right out of enemies' hands. *Rifle, Shield, and Launcher Yank – Hold to yank heavy arms like rifles, launchers, and shields away from enemies. *Yank and Throw – Hold to hurl yanked weapons back at enemies with concussive force. *Rocket Return – Press + to throw rockets back at enemies. Webslinger *Swing Kick – Hold while in the air to Swing Kick enemies and send them flying. ;Branch 1 *Quick Zip – Web Zip a second time without losing altitude. *Point Launch Boost – Press on contact with point to massively boost Point Launch distance. *Long Strike – Increases damage and range of Web Strike. ;Branch 2 *Air Marshall – Air attacks deal additional damage and generate more Focus. *Air Yank – Hold while in the air to yank enemies upwards and enable air combat moves. *Bunker Buster – Swing Kick will now knock over shield enemies. *Blast Off – Air Launch attacks knock back nearby enemies. Has a short recharge between uses. ;Branch 3 *Air Tricks – Hold + and press in a direction to perform aerial tricks to earn extra Focus and XP. *Quick Recovery – Press during a roll after landing to launch back into the air. *Charge Jump – Hold + while running or standing to build up charge, then release for a huge leap. Category:Gameplay